Barton's Brother
by Dc72345
Summary: Barton never knew about his brother. And he will do anything to get him back. Includes OC's Last updated: 8/10/18. Warning! This story has no beta so any mistakes are my fault...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is mostly following the MCU in terms of characters. I don't own any of these characters except Adrian. The story is set after Ant-Man, but before Civil War. With that out of the way, leta get going.

Clint walked into the assembly room, curious as to why he had been called in. Ever since Sokovia, he had "retired", so he could spend more time with his kids. Sure, he visited the new complex every now and then, but he never went out on missions unless it was extremely important.

"Ah Legolas, you're here." Tony Stark called. He waved him over to a holotable, where the image of a teenage boy, about fourteen or fifteen, smiled down at him. Clint couldn't help but feel like he has seen this kid before.

"Hey Stark. What do you want? Also, who's this?"

Tony just grinned saying, "We'll get to that later. First, let's talk about you. How've you been? How's Laura and the little squirts?"

Clint just crossed his arms and said, " Cut the crap. What's going on?"

"Well you remember when we stayed t your house?"

"How can I not?"

"Well, I may or may not have swiped a picture of your mom from your wallet.

"WHAT?!" Clint exploded. "You took my mom's picture?! What the heck were you thinking?"

"That's beside the point. I-"

"I can't believe you Tony! Gah!" Clint threw his hands up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Tony yelled after him. He ran towards him.

Clint ran out the door, and Tony stopped. All the Avengers were staring at him with hurt expressions on his face.

"I just wanted..." He trailed off.

The team just shook their heads and walked away.

"I just wanted to reunite him with Adrian." Tony whispered.

-Line Break-

Clint stormed towards the jet. He still couldn't believe Stark had the nerve to steal his mom's picture.

Suddenly, he remembered something very important. He turned around to head back to the room he had just left.

-Line Break-

Tony stared at Adrian. He had to find out if he was in the orphanage coming for the tour if the new facility.

He backtracked out of hia file into his mom's. He had used Jarvis's facial recognition scanner for the picture and come up with a name.

Edith Barton had only one child. Well, unless you account for the SHIELD files. Then she had two.

One fifteen years after the other.

Tony whirled around when the door opened to see Clint staneing there.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm only here for the picture. I will also stay for the tour. But then I'm leaving." Clint cut him off.

Tony, looking dejected, nodded his head slowly, and led the way upstairs.

-Line Break-

Adrian Barton was really excited. He and his friends were invited to go tour the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York, led by the Avengers themselves!

Currently, their bus was en route to the facility. When it rounded the corner, the bus let out a collective gasp.

The facility was a bright, three-story, white and glass building. It was an amazing sight, sparking the curiosity of many. And they all wanted to see the inside.

The bus pulled up to the front of the building, and the kids filed out. They walked inside.

They were immediately greeted by the sight of Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Falcon, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and Vision.

"Welcome to the facility guys!" What do you guys want to see first?"

Adrian threw his hand into the air. "Can we see you guys in action? Cause that would be way cool!"

All the orphans nodded their heads quickly. They really wanted to see a brawl.

Captain America chuckled. "Maybe at the end of the tour, but there's so many of you, and so much to see. Maybe we'll split you all up and take you on separate tours."

The kids all cheered. The prospect of going off alone with one of the Avengers was really exciting. Everyone raced towards their favorite Avengers.

Of course, not everyone got to be with their favorite Avenger, so there was a cluster of kids waiting until the mad scramble had finished, with Adrian among them. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, and surprisingly Vision were claimed and taken off, leaving Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye to decide between the three remaining kids.

Adrian watched the three Avengers converse amongst themselves, until his shoulder was bumped by his friend Drake, who leaned over to him and said, "Dibs on the Witch."

"Dude, it's the Scarlet Witch, and go ahead and have her. I'll go with-"

"Oooh! Falcon was left behind! This must be fate!" Anna almost drooled over the prospect of having alone time with the winged Avenger.

"-Nevermind."

"Ok kids. We decided that since you three seem older, and hopefully more mature than the others, you'll get to see the cooler things. Now, who wants to go with who?" Falcon asked.

"I DO!... um, I mean I'll go with you Falcon," Anna yelled.

"And I'd love to go with you, Scarlet Witch," Drake added, putting emphasis on the first part of her name."

"I guess that leaves you with me, then…" Hawkeye trailed off, realizing that he didn't know the kid's name.

"Oh, I'm Adrian, this is Anna and Drake." Adrian felt he had to introduce his two best friends. And he hid his disappointment at being stuck with Hawkeye. He really wanted to go with Falcon.

"Mr. Hawkeye, sir, there's a call waiting for you in the conference room. A certain woman wants to get a hold of you…" JARVIS's voice rang through the room, making the orphans jump.

"Alright. Adrian, will you wait here for me? I'll only be a second."

"Sure thing, Mr. Hawkeye."

"Alright guys, let's go. See you in an hour." The others left, leaving Adrian alone.

He quickly checked all around for any cameras, and upon not finding any, quickly lit up his hand with turquoise tendrils of energy leaping from finger to finger.

-Line Break-

In a room far away, a voice said, "Sir, we've got a lock on the target."

"Excellent," another voice responded. "Send in a distraction. I will grab the kid myself."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am cranking these out faster than I expected. Still looking for a beta.

Clint walked into the conference room and walked to the phone. He could see the glow that meant the phone was in a call.

He grabbed the reciever and whispered a greeting.

"Clint, darling, it seems we meet again."

Clint stiffened. He never thought he would hear that voice again.

"Charlotte."

"Got it one, dearie. Now listen close, cause Auntie Charly is going to tell you a story."

Clint grimaced. These stories never lead to anything good. He quickly tapped the speaker button. He mouthed, "Call the others," to a camera hoping the AI would take the hint.

Letters appeared on the wall of every room in the facility. They read, "Take your charge to the training room. Meet Hawkeye in the assembly room ASAP."

Hawkeye listened as Charlotte began her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Clint. He had a loving mother with a not so loving father. His father would often cime home drunk, and sometimes beat him. At the tender age of nine, he couldn't take any more pain, and ran off to the circus, a place that truly appreciated his talents."

"Yeah, yeah Charlotte. I was there." Clint was annoyed, and also a little worried. By this time all the Avengers had gathered and were listening to the call.

"Hush now, dearie, and don't interrupt. Now, when Clint ran away, he broke his mothers heart. Poor Edith, left with no one to love her, for her husband never truly loved her. In fact, when he died, she married a new man. Mr. Trent Barton. She didn't even have to change her name. Now, there was only one problem with this marriage."

"What?" Tony wondered. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm really interested."

"Well, Mr. Stark," Charlotte finally said, "Trent was not a normal human he was a mutant. Born with the power of levitation, he kept all this a secret from Edith until one day when she found out. But she didn't care. He was a man who loved her as she was, not just for her drinking money. And they lived a long, and particularly _happy_ life together.

And now, dearies, I have to thank you for your time, but I really must be going. Ta-ta."

The phone hung up, and the Avengers sat there, staring at each other.

"What did she want? What was the point of the story?" Natasha wondered.

"Oh no. The orphans!" Steve yelled. They all ran to their charges to see if any one was hurt.

Everyone was accounted for, except for one.

"Guys, I can't find Adrian." Clint stated into the comms. He heard a sharp intake from Tony, quickly followed with a curse.

"Clint, I think I know what the point of the story was."

"What?"

"It was a distraction. Clint, your brother's been kidnapped."

Stunned silence filled the air.

"My...brother?"

-Line Break-

Adrian extinguished the burst of energy that curled around his hand. He planned on asking the Avengers about what was happening to him. He had always thought he was the only one with these powers, until Sokovia. There, the cameras had caught the Scarlet Witch, with abilities very similar to Adrian's.

He had eagerly watched the news, looking for blasts of red energy. But they had never come. He had concluded that while the powers were similar, they were from separate power families. She could manipulate matter, while he manipulated energy.

He wondered what was taking Hawkeye so long. This call was taking forever. Most calls that Adrian took were about five minutes long, whereas this had been at least twenty minutes. He wandered towards the front doors, staring out into the bright morning air at the surrounding forest.

He walked outside, but remained in view of the front doors, in case Hawkeye finished his call and wondered where he was.

He ducked around a corner, just for a sec, and shot an energy blast at the sky. He needed to unwind after that bus ride. He reemerged, and started walking towards the front doors.

Suddenly, the area darkened as a jet lowered. The jet looked like a Quinjet, so much so that Adrian found himself walking towards it, expecting another Avenger to emerge. Instead, he felt a prick in his neck. His senses dulled, and he felt nauseous.

He slapped his neck, trying to find where the prick was. He pulled out a dart, and stared at it. He had the presence of mind to get rid of it.

Adrian looked in the Quinjet, trying to see who had shot him. He saw a shadowy figure and lit up his fist.

Or rather, he tried to light up his fist. He thought to himself, "There must have been something in the dart… uugghh…"

He collapsed on the cement, all energy gone. The last thing he remembered hearing was a deep voice saying, "At last, the brother of the hawk."

-Line Break-

Adrian opened his eyes, mind still half asleep. He tried to shift in his bed, or whatever it could be.

His hands refused to move. He pulled up, trying to get some feeling in his fingers. Still no leeway. He raised his head to look down at the rest of his body.

His body was devoid of any clothes, save underwear, and he was entirely wrapped up in chains that had a reddish tint. The chains crossed multiple times over his chest, where blue energy was being drawn from his skin.

Adrian tried to light up his fists. They glowed with a sickly blue light, and just for a moment, he felt wide awake. Suddenly, a chain sprung up from underneath the table, wrapped around his fists, and sucked the blue energy away, almost like a drink through a straw. He wilted back into the table, his energy literally gone.

Adrian tried to fight the urge to sleep, but soon enough he collapsed.

\--Line Break--

In an adjoining room, a woman stared silently down at the table, trying to assess whether or not Adrian was actually asleep. She was elegantly dressed, in a dark blue two piece suit, her hair done up in a neat bun. Her lips pursed as she concentrated on her subject.

Another man entered the room, bringing a mysterious and dark aura into the room. The room grew visibly darker, and the temperature dropped a few degrees. He said nothing, but merely stood next to the woman.

He was a tall man, around 6'5", and was powerfully built. He was dressed in a green suit, with a silver tie and a deep red dress shirt. He wore a mask with various shades of green, underneath which curled lip of disgust was barely visible.

The lady turned to the man. She leaned in towards him and whispered, "Sir, the power analysis is complete."

"Excellent, what are we dealing with here?"

"Subject F seems capable of eneegy manipulation, including generation and destruction, has enhanced speed and strength, and has a mild healing factor, equal to the level of Captain America."

"Weaknesses?"

The lady sighed. "Not much could take him down, as his will is the source of his powers. Only a high level psychic would have a chance to subdue him, until we get to him. Then he will be nigh unstoppable."

The man smiled, and asked, "Brilliant, and the energy chains? Will they suffice until I can break him?"

"If today is anything to go on," she indicated Adrian's current situation, "then I would say yes."

"Wonderful. I will begin right away."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im so sorry that Its taken me this long to update! Between dance auditions and performances, end of year testing and sleep, Ive been a busy guy.**

 **Thanks to my first Reviewer! I really appreciate the praise, especially since I don't think I deserve it.**

 **Also, it has come to my attention that JARVIS is Vision. So I will be changing that shortly to Veronica.**

 **And finally, remember to stay safe, have fun, and always where your seatbelt.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything but Adrian and his orphan friends, but I wish I did!**

 **Oh, and the guy in Green. He's mine too.**

-Line Break-

"Ok Team, what do we know about the situation?"

Captain America wanted to make sure that the Avengers didn't let their rage blind them. He wanted Adrian back as badly as any of them, but as team leader, he needed to be strong.

But whatever they planned, they needed to do it quickly, or Hawkeye might incapacitate himself.

After sending the orphanage home, with promises to Drake and Anna that they would get their friend back, Clint had walked towards his room, leaving the planning of Adrian's rescue to the other Avengers.

And here they were, planning to get back their young friend.

"Well," Tony began, "Adrian's an orphan. His parents died when he was six in a freak accident."

"What do you mean?" Black Widow inserted.

"Well, his house fell down, almost as if an earthquake had struck, but after checking the seismic activity, no earthquake could have struck when it did, or at least not without warning.

"Anyways, he looks like a mini Legolas, and thats pretty much all the information we have on this guy."

"And Barton's kidnappers?"

Wanda slid a disk across the table in Falcon's direction. "We found this on the lawn outside the door."

Falcon picked up the disk, turning it in his fingers. It was a plain black disk, with white letters that read MP.

"I checked it for finger prints, but there weren't any besides our own," Vision added hus bit inti.

Cap slid the disk to Tony, who said, "Veronica, analyze the materials."

A humming noise echoed through the room. Then Veronica's voice smoothly said, "Sir, it appears to be made of an unearthly element.

"Pull up the specs." A hologram appeared in front of Stark, and he stared intently at it.

Widow sighed. "Anyways, this type of disk was found at four other kidnapping sites."

Four children, of various ages and ethnicities, appeared on the screen. Wanda stared intently at them, as if she was commiting them to memory. And quietly, without anyone noticing, she slipped out of the room.

"SHIELD believes that they could be connected, but other than that..."

"...we got nothing." Cap sighed. "Tony, I want background info on these kids ans their families. Maybe there's something they all have in common or something.

-Line Break-

Clint lay on his bed, thinking about how ignorant he had been. He had always assumed his mother couldn't have any more children, but clearly he was wrong. He hadn't been able to attend his own mother's funeral, having been in Budapest at the time.

He started crying. Not much could rattle the ex-agent. Even Loki's mind control had only left a temporary mark on his mind.

But not knowing if his own brother, whom he'd always wanted, was alive or not, that rattled him to his very core.

Suddenly, a small knock quieted the archer. He raised his head to see who was at his door.

Wanda stood there, holding a fresh mug of coffee. Clint just stared at the warm, dark drink almost uncomprehendingly.

"May I come in?" Wanda asked, not wanting to disturb her co-Avenger. She knew all too well the pain of losing a brother.

Clint sat up and patted the bed next to him. "Sure thing kid. I could use the company."

Wanda gracefully crossed the room, and gently sat next to him. She handed him the warm drink, and recieved a whispered, "Thanks," in return.

The pair sat there for a while, grieving the loss of their respective brothers. Slowly, Clint wrapped his powerful arms around Wanda and resumed crying.

-Line Break-

 **Ok, that got darker than what I'd expected.**

 **Sometimes I scare myself.** **Maybe I scared you too.**

 **I promise we'll get a glimpse of Adrian and his troubles soon, along with the mysterious guy in green.**

 **Im not one of those authors that believes Clint still has remnants of Loki's control. Nat's cognitive recalibration (hitting him over the head), removed it, and he struggles with it (that wierdly colored scene in Avengers).**

 **Anyways, leave a review of what you think. Also, if anyone has any plot ideas, Im always open to hear them. I have a specific view of the storyline, but Im flexible with details.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys and girls! Thanks to some inspiring reviews (and an early screening of Infinity War [which is amazing by the way!]), I have begun work on the details of the story. (Hopefully the chapters will be longer than 1k words each…)

Also, I just want to shout out Katie McAlpine, who has reviewed each and everyone of my chapters. (Wild applause erupts, and bouquets of flowers are distributed not only to Katie, but to all my fabulous readers [but mostly Katie].)

And so, without further adieu, the latest chapter of Barton's Brother.

Disclaimer (which I am kinda required to put…): I only own Adrian, his orphan friends, and the villain's name/personality, (which get a big reveal this chapter…). Anything else belongs to Marvel (I think the Villain does...)

Adrian tried once again to blast his way out of the Absorption Chains, as he had decided to call them. And yet again, the sickly blue glow was absorbed into the dull red gleam of the Chains.

The door let out a hiss as it slid open. Adrian whipped his head towards the door, nervously awaiting the arrival of whoever had put him in his Chains. He shivered in anxiety, almost a monster to walk out of the shadows.

A woman and a man entered together, wearing outfits that didn't seem to complement each other, but they did.

The woman wore a navy blue two piece suit that brought out the grey in her eyes, with three inch heels, and a pearl bracelet around her pale wrist. Her brown hair lay casually tossed over her shoulder, as if it couldn't be bothered to move. She had on a lab coat over her outfit, which reminded Adrian that he was in the lab, strapped to a medical berth that was gunmetal grey, the exct shade the woman's was. She looked vaguely familiar to Adrian, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before.

The man wore a tight green suit, which stretched to show off powerful muscles. His auburn hair, styled neatly to curve slowly upwards, almost perfectly matched the color of the Chains. His suit had a symbol on the right side of the chest but between the dull glow and the dim light, Adrian couldn't make it out. Brown eyes, hidden beneath a hood (which seemed slightly out of place) seemed to almost glow out of his handsome face. Adrian could tell he cared about his appearance.

He also seemed very familiar to Adrian, almost as if he had seen him on a regular basis. And once again, Adrian could not place where he had seen him before.

Adrian shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus. One of these people had to be the mastermind behind the Chains.

The woman said nothing, but merely walked around him, staring at the Chains with a passionate look. She seemed to be assessing their strength level. The woman walked over to a machine monitoring Adrian's vital signs. She seemed surprised to see that they were completely normal. She didn't seem to be too much of a threat, so Adrian turned his attention to the man in green.

The man moved to stand next to Adrian. His long legs covered the space between them in few short steps. When he stood a few inches away from Adrian, close enough that Adrian could almost reach out and bump his nose to the man's stomach, he said, "Hello Adrian."

"W-who are y-you? What a-are you going to do to me?"

"Oh me? I'm not going to do anything to you." The man stood there, crossing his hands behind his back. "I only want to see how you are doing. Y'know, and maybe let you out of your Chains. That is, if you can behave yourself."

Adrian sighed in relief. He could finally get out of the Absorption Chains. Even now, he could almost feel his limbs moving with unrestricted freedom. He struggled against the Chains, trying to loosen them so he could escape sooner. He managed to free his left leg all on his own. Adrain was so excited, he didn't notice the woman moving closer to him.

As he struggled, he looked at the man and said, "Are you really going to do nothing? I mean, clearly, you were the one who tied me up in these."

The man grinned slowly, and didn't move to stop Adrian. He said, "Like I said, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Adrian's eyes began to glow blue, and the Chains started to unravel slightly faster. The almost glow in the man's eyes drank in the sight, so much so that they began to glow.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his left leg, and his body began to seize up, almost as if…

"But I can't say the same for her."

Adrian collapsed on the table, and the Chains began to tighten themselves around him once again. All his progress was in vain, as the Chains snaked around his unconscious body, glowing a brighter read than ever before. Soon, his left leg was coiled up in the Chains again.

The woman walked back towards her partner. "It is done, my nephew," she said, pocketing the syringe she had used to knock out Adrian. She reached the man, looked behind her, and frowned. "All vitals seem normal, almost too normal."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, subjects A-D all have small spikes in their minds. Subject A has spikes in neural functions, Subject B has oral spikes, Subject C has nervous system spikes, and Subject D has spikes in all brain functions."

"Well, that was to be expected, based on their powers. But what exactly are subject E's powers?"

"Subject E shows no anbormal spikes, almost as if he has no powers. However, he is in peak physical and mental health, which is rather unusual for an orphan."

"Well, clearly he still has powers. His eyes glowed blue for a little bit there." The man appeared thoughtful. He whispered words that the woman almost did not catch.

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" the woman asked.

Her partner only grunted noncommitally, shrugging his shoulders. He started to walk towards the door of the dismal chamber. He also seemed to be weighed down with some heavy thoughts.

The woman hesitated, seeming to make a decision about whether or not to call him out on his error. She decided against it, and began to question him.

"Is anything wrong? Did I miss any of the steps in administering the anesthetics?"

"Oh no. That was a spot on job." The man still seemed distanced and upset as he said these words, leaving the woman confused as to what she did wrong.

"Was it something else I did? Perhaps I was too slow?"

"No, it's nothing you did. It's just something Adrian said."

"What did he say, Barney?" the woman demanded to know.

The man stopped at the door, one foot in the path of the closing door. He turned around, almost shaking with anger and frustration.

"Oh Charly, you'd think that one would recognize their own brother."

And with that, he left Aunt Charly with the unconcious Adrian, unaware of her dropped jar as she stared at her third nephew.

"Y'know, I expected him to be taller."

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I made up Adrian, but having his own brother (the one that's not Clint) be the main villain seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. Who knows what Trickshot whispered under his breath? No one knows… except me. Hahahahahaha!

I'm tired.

And slightly confused.

Also, I think I have an ellipsis problem….

Anyways, a little info on Trickshot. His name is Barney Barton (what kind of parent names their child after a purple dinosaur), and he's an antihero named Trickshot (which you already knew, since I already TOLD YOU HIS NAME! *facepalm* [at least according to Marvel…]). However, as this is AU, I'm going to slightly change abilities, motives, and quite possibly his backstory (i.e. not joining the military…).

So, I'm thinking of also uploading another fic that I'm kind of being forced to write in creative writing. It's an episode of the Flash with a guest star, namely me. If anyone's interested in that, I'd really appreciate some thoughts on that (seeing as it's due on the 18th [assuming I upload this on the 14th]) I'd love to trade off plot ideas for both this story and that one (I'm not abandoning this! I just want some small ideas…) I also need a creative title for my Flashfiction…

Anyways please don't hate me! I really wanted to make this a good one, so it's a little longer than usual, but that's ok... right?

And please remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shout out to EmberandShadow for giving me plot ideas (I'M NOT KILLING THE MAIN CHARACTER...yet…). I can neither confirm nor deny that Adrian will die. Prepare for war.**

 **This time, we will switch between Barney, and Adrian's POV. So we'll be able to meet a couple new characters (Subjects A-D), learn their names and powers, and finally see how evil Barney and Charly are.**

 **Remember, I'm always up for new plot ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. But I wish I did.**

 **-Adrian's POV-**

I opened my eyes, groaning in pain as I tried to shift on the grey berth. I flipped over to my stomach and closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

And then, my eyes shot open as I realized something was missing. The Chains were gone.

I quickly scrambled off the table in the dark room, sitting on the ground. I let a burst of turquoise light curl around my open hand, and received my second shock of the day.

I wasn't alone.

I glanced around at the other children, who were staring at me with wide eyes. I stood up, and they backed away.

"Who are you people?" I hesitated, almost dreading the answer. "Are you guys going to knock me out too?"

The kids huddled together, conferring amongst themselves. They stopped, glanced at me, and whispered amongst themselves again. I crossed my arms, one hand still slightly glowing, and stared impatiently at them, tapping my foot quickly against the ground.

Finally, after about five minutes of talking, a little girl broke out of the hold and came up to me. She walked slowly, almost as if she was scared. She kept her head down, but when she reached me, she looked up into my face with heartbroken eyes.

And I received my third shock of the day.

"A-are you here to… kill us?" She whispered anxiously, staring into my eyes as if they were the pits of hell.

I stared back in confusion.

And suddenly, the words sank into my heart. I shrank back, completely stunned that a little girl could say that with such conviction. I knelt down, my eyes watering, one hand outstretched. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it again, not able to find words.

We stared at each other, silence reigning throughout the room.

I opened my mouth to speak.

 **-Barney's POV-**

"Charly, would you like to explain why you put all the subjects in the same room?"

Charly stood at the work desk, watching as the subjects interacted with each other. She glanced back towards me.

"Because, Barney, this way we can witness how long it takes for them to bond."

I nodded in understanding. And then, I grinned as I thought of something that would prove more entertaining.

"Nothing brings people together like a shared near death experience. Charly, send in a few troops. Let's test their programming."

"Alright then. I will send them there in about fifteen minutes. After all, they'll need time to discover their mutual powers."

Charly looked back at the screen.

 **-Adrian's POV-**

"Me? No! I would never hurt anyone… unless they hurt me…"

The little girl still stared at my eyes, seemingly deciding that my answer wasn't satisfactory enough. Those eyes compelled me to say more, so that I could earn her trust and love.

"Besides, why would I be here to kill you? I came in unconcious! I would probably have just got it over with, because I hate hurting people!"

The little girl nodded her head and said, "I guess that makes sense…"

She had blond hair so light it was almost blinding, with pale green eyes and a splash of freckles across her face. She was a normal height for a third grader, but somehow she seemed younger, like a kindergartner. Her pale skin was a nice contrast from her hair, and across her face, she had a small spray of freckles. She had an angelic quality around her.

Another boy walked over to me. "We just had to make sure. We've… we've been through so much… we thought this might be the end." He paused, and I wondered what they were in here for. "Anyways, I'm Conner. What's your name?"

Connor was a short man, almost built like a barrel. His pale skin contrasted with his dark brown hair almost too well. His startling grey eyes were streaked with white and black, leaving a jaw dropping effect, and clearly was the centerpiece of his face. He was fit, but he looked exhausted, as if he hadn't had enough sleep.

I hesitated, wondering if I could trust them. "I'm Adrian."

Conner outstretched a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He said to me, "So how long have you been able to do… whatever you're doing?"

"I've been able to do this for as long as I can remember."

"Ok. Cool."

Suddenly, the little girl came up to me and gave me a big hug. "My name's Flash Drive."

I looked at Conner in confusion. "Flash Drive?"

He just chuckled and said, "One day we were really bored, so we gave each other superhero names based on our powers."

My confusion only grew, and my curiosity increased. "You guys have powers too?"

"Flash Drive" nodded. "You wanna see?"

I looked to Conner for guidance. He thought about, then nodded too.

"Sure! But first what's your real name?"

"My name's Faith!"

Suddenly, another girl appeared out of thin air. "I'm Amanda, but you can call me Stalker." She disappeared again.

I raised my eyebrows. "Stalker?"

"Yup! I can turn invisible and read minds, making me the perfect stalker!" Amanda's disembodied voice said, about two feet to my left. She appeared and I got my first good look at her.

She looked almost like a model, with long black hair and dark skin. Her eyes bordered on red brown, which made her face glow. She didn't look like someone who would need to stalk anyone, because they would just be attracted to her. However, she had a small scar on her lower lip, which made me wonder what happened to her.

"And what about you Conner?" I asked.

"I'm Spark, mostly because, well…" He raised his hands and electricity jumped between his fingers.

The last guy walked over to me. "I'm Parker."

He was the least attractive of the bunch, but they all seemed like models anyway. His expertly styled brown hair (where did he get gel?) gave way to stubble on his cheek. He had glasses, and brown eyes peeked out of the thin frames. He was muscular, but not abnormally so, almost as if he played football.

Silence rang throughout the room for a few seconds. Then I asked, "What's your superhero name?"

"You don't wanna know…"

"C'mon dude, everyone else said theirs!"

Suddenly, Faith said, "He's Eyesore... because he's so ugly!"

Suddenly, I understood why he wouldn't tell me his name. Although, I didn't see how he could be ugly, at least compared to me. "Alright, we are gonna have to change that. What can you do?"

Parker blushed and said, "I can use my eyes to do all sorts of things, see the future, shoot lasers, freeze things, see any kind of light… Also, I use these glasses which seem to amplify my powers."

I snapped my fingers. "I'm thinking either Lightwave or Premonition. I'll make up my mind later though." I paused, and then I thought of something. "Flash Drive, what are your powers?"

"Maybe I'll just show you." She turned to Parker and said, "C'mere Eyesore!"

"Please, decide soon…" He walked over to Faith and said, "Here we go."

Faith put her hand on his head, breathing deeply. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow, and I backed away. She looked at the ceiling. Her eyes let loose a red blast which began carving (was that an Avengers logo?) through the ceiling.

She walked over to Conner and repeated the process. But instead of her eyes glowing, electricity sparked between her outstretched hands.

I thought I had the gist of it. "So you can copy anyone's powers?"

She smiled at me. "Yup. And I can store them in my head, so I don't have to touch them to access it."

"Sweet!" I said. Then I had a realization. "I need a superhero name now!"

"Ok, what's your power?"

"I can control energy." I lit up my fists, allowing them to see.

"Ooohh! I got it!" Amanda said.

"What is it?"

"We're gonna call you Gee! Get it - ener-GEE?"

"How about not?"

 **-Barney's POV-**

Charly looked back at me.

I glared at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Send in the troops!" I was impatient, I needed the kids to be able to quickly adapt to the scenario I've set up. In order for my plan to work, the kids need to fight the robots.

"They'll never know what them." Charly said with a smile.

"Whatever. I'm going to get the containment rooms ready. Record the battle. I want to see how they do later." I walked to the door, and my eyes began to glow.

 **A/N: Alright so we've met the squad. I need a squad name and a hero name for Adrian. Also, which sounds better: Premonition or Lightwave? I can't decide.**

 **Next Chapter, we will settle the squad name, and the hero names. The Avengers will gain a lead on where the kids are, and we'll delve into the family dynamic (Barton relations, how Charly fits in)**

 **So, I know that I'm evil, but I do want to extend this storyline. I could use some plot ideas and maybe some pairings. Clint is off limits, seeing as he is married. (I'm willing to do M/M, F/F, and M/F. However, no rated M material will be coming out of me.)**

 **I'm sorry I didn't get to the battle scene. I will try to get the battle in really soon, probably in the chapter after the next. I just want to upload this chapter without it getting too long.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! Time (and Wifi) got away from me. This chapter starting got awkward, but I think I did pretty well.

So I'd like to address the fact that I have no one reading this beforehand. So if there are any errors, I apologize.

Also, I'm not the best with fight scenes. On the plus side, this chapter is longer than normal.

How I write:

Narration

"Speaking"

"Adrian's hero voice"

Disclaimer: I only own the Five and Charly. Everything else is Marvel's. And if I owned Marvel, Infinity War pt. 2 would be out already.

-Adrian's POV-

I looked at the group of kids gathered around me. I felt attached to them all already, despite knowing them for only half an hour. We had told jokes, found we share powers, and become fast friends.

Suddenly, a door I hadn't noticed before opened up. All the kids instinctively looked towards it, ready to fight whoever came in. Everyone gathered close to each other, searching for safety. My fists and Parker's eyes began to glow, Faith and Amanda disappeared, and Conner made a ball of lightning in his fists.

Through the doors, silhouettes of familiar figures ran into the room. Everyone's jaws dropped as the Avengers charged towards us. They stepped back in shock, forgetting to drop their defensive stances.

"Adrian! Thank goodness you're all right! We were really worried!" Several voices rang throughout the room. Suddenly, the Avengers stopped and stared at me.

I stepped forward slightly, confused as to why the Avengers had stopped. The others reappeared and let go of their attacks, and stood in a loose semi-circle behind me.

"What? What is it!? I almost shouted. The Avengers were here and they hadn't told me I was alright.

Vision stepped forward. "Mr. Barton, your hands…"

I looked perplexedly at Imy hands. Suddenly, it dawned on me that I had never told the Avengers about my powers, like I had been meaning to.

I advanced towards Vision. "Oh yeah. That… is a long story."

Vision floated backwards, and the stone in his forehead began to softly glow. "I'm sure it is."

"Adrian, I'm going to need you to lower your hands," Captain America began, "and get rid of… whatever that is." His brown eyes looked at me with concern and suspicion.

Wait. Captain America doesn't have brown eyes…

I looked around at all the Avengers. Each and every one of them had the same shade of brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys? Aren't you here to rescue us?" I asked, gesturing to my new friends behind me.

Falcon scoffed and sneered at me. "Rescue? An imposter like you? You must be out of your damn mind if you think we're going to rescue a freak like you."

My heart sank, and suddenly I had to struggle to breathe. "...Freak?"

Suddenly, a pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders. I looked behind me to see Parker standing on my right, glaring at the Avengers with glowing eyes. "What do you mean freak? Adrian's no more a freak than any of you."

"Oh really? Born out of a broken marriage, gaining powers of mass destruction, destroying his own house with his parents inside?" Widow spit at us. "I may have red in my ledger, but his is soaked in the blood of those he's hurt."

How does she know that? I never told anyone about that, not even the authorities that took me to the orphanage. And since when did I hurt...

"So, in conclusion, no we are not here to save you," Iron Man said, raising his visor. "We are here to save the world from you."

He raised his palm, and before I knew it I was flying across the room.

I hit the wall with a resounding crack. I slid down against it. I groaned, blinking my eyes.

And then, I felt something shift inside me. And I stood up.

I glared at the Avengers, my eyes dripping liquid energy like tears. Pools of light surrounded them as lightning formed a cage around them, courtesy of Conner. Faith and Parker paced around the cage, eyes aglow as they stared down the Avengers. Amanda stood guard over me, while I used Conner as a crutch.

Suddenly, lightning struck Conner, breaking his concentration, and the cage, and causing him to drop me. I fell to the ground in my Energy Tears, and cried out as my chest hit the ground.

Thor smirked. "These creatures are quite easy to defeat. Even an elf child from Vanaheim would prove more of a threat."

"Oh, he did not just call me a creature," Amanda said, disappearing.

A minute later, a loud smack was heard, and Amanda yelped. She reappeared again, cradling her right hand. She evidently smacked him in the face.

I glanced around the room at my friend's situations.

Faith was tending to Conner, guarding him while Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Iron Man pointed their weapons at the pair.

Parker was locked in a staring contest with Vision and Thor, the three beams crossing and filling the air with chaotic energy.

(A/N: Hmm… Chaotic Energy. That sounds like a good name for Scarlet Witch's power…)

As for Amanda, Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place while Scarlet Witch lit up her own fists and aimed them towards her heart.

As I watched the tendrils of energy race towards my friend, time seemed to slow down.

Something inside me snapped. I felt my eyes change my energy from liquid to plasma. I began to hover about a foot off the ground. And I let go of control.

-3rd Person POV-

Scarlet Witch shot spikes of energy towards Amanda. However before they could reach her, a bright light flew out of Adrian.

All the Avengers turned towards Adrian, they're eyes drinking in the sight that lay before them.

Adrian stood clad in a suit decorated with various shades of blue. His shirt was a cerulean shade, with a strange symbol on it. It was so dark, it was almost black. It consisted of five circles, all interconnecting. Inside it was a sky blue crescent. His pants went from cerulean to black, and so did his sleeves and gloves.

On his face, a dark blue hood and mask hid his face, but pale blue eyes, without irises, stared out towards Scarlet Witch. Blue hairs poked out from underneath the hood.

All around the room, the Avengers moved as one. They all gathered to stand in a circle around Adrian, and all dropped into offensive stances.

"Foolish 'heroes'," Adrian said, his voice deeper and echoing around the room. "Do you really think you can beat the master of Plasmatic Energy?"

Across the room, the four friends stood, also wearing new uniforms.

Lightwave wore a red sleeveless shirt and dark brown pants. A dark red helmet with a blue visor sat on his head, and the strange symbol appeared again above the glass of the visor, except this time, the crescent was replaced with a red sharp ended oval.

Stalker wore a black jumpsuit with holes in the sides, black gloves, and a grey domino mask hiding her eyes. The symbol appeared over her heart, replacing the crescent with a grey heart.

Spark wore a green and yellow battlesuit, with black and blue lines crossing the sides. His gauntlets were a dark blue, and his dark hair was streaked with yellow stripes. His symbol was two black lightning bolts crossed, in place of the crescent, appearing on his gauntlets.

Flashdrive wore a white battlesuit, with light grey lines set across the entire suit. A grey mask sat over her eyes. Her symbol appeared on her left shoulder, but was left blank.

They all stared at the Avengers, watching as the superhero team prepared to attack their new friend.

-Barney's POV-

I stared in shock at the screen as the team in training powered up. After a minute, I turned to Charly.

"Did you know they could do that?" I asked, still slightly in shock.

She merely shook her head, transfixed with the screen sitting before her.

I turned back to the screen, eager to see what happened next.

-Adrian's POV-

"Quick! Everyone grab a hold of me!" Flashdrive whispered.

They all set a hand on her and disappeared, but before that happened, Flashdrive's symbol added a heart to itself, and her lines turned into a darker shade of grey.

I glanced around the room, assuring myself that his friends were out of the way. I stared into Hawkeye's mud brown eyes, and said, "For I know that you will never yield, I will not hesitate to strike you down!"

Suddenly, my friends appeared in defensive stances around me. "And neither will we!" They shouted in unison.

"Last chance kids. Stand down or we'll kill you too." Iron Man said, aiming his repulsors at the us.

"We would never surrender to the likes of you!" I shouted, allowing the fire in his eyes to glow brighter.

"Alright then," Cap said, winding his throwing arm up. "Avengers, ATTACK!"

Iron Man, Falcon, Vision and Thor all launched into the air, shooting missiles and energy beams toward us. Spark stepped in front and raised a lightning shield. The attacks hit the shield and dissapated.

"Be gone, you malovent creatures!" Thor yelled, shooting lightning at Spark.

"I'm not falling for that a second time!" Spark responded, redirecting the lightning back at him.

Stalker disappeared. Suddenly, across the room Black Widow began to punch herself, and then the air around her, almost as if she was fighting a ghost.

Hawkeye growled at me and launched a few arrows that I barely dodged. I sent small bursts of energy at him, continuing to dodge arrows.

Lightwave and Flashdrive were running around the room; Lightwave providing cover fire for Flashdrive, who was grabbing each of the Avengers by whatever she could reach, stealing their powers. Scarlet Witch was shooting blasts of red energy and almost struck them seven times before she was tagged.

"Flashdrive! Lightwave!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. "How about we trade foes? Mines getting a little overwhelmed."

"Alright kid, if that's the way you wanna play…" Hawkeye shot bright green arrows towards Flashdrive and Lightwave, while Scarlet Witch boosted herself into the air. She let down in front of me and glared at me.

"It's time for you to get a lesson in manners," she said, gathering all the energy she had.

"By all means, prove a bigger challenge than your pathetic friends," I said, smirking at her and gathering all of my energy.

By this point everyone had stopped to watch the duel between two energy masters.

With a yell, Scarlet Witch released all her energy into the air around me. I did the same, continuing to smirk with confidence.

The two energies met with a violent scream, tearing apart the air in a wave of chaos.

For a moment, everything was silent as I stared down Scarlet Witch. The two energies fought for dominance, pushing each other forward and back.

(A/N: Think Harry Potter's and Voldemort's final duel in movies 4 or 8… and then you're on track… just replace the green with blue.)

Sparks of multicolored energy radiated from the collision point, and all the Avengers began to fall to the ground, leaving my friends to puzzle over why they hadn't.

Finally, Scarlet Witch said, "Are you getting tired, because I still have more where this is coming from."

I knew she was lying. I could see the sweat dripping down her face. So making up my mind, I decided to end the duel.

"I could do this all day," I said, pouring twice as much energy into the duel.

The blue energy soared ahead and struck her, blowing a hole right through her chest.

Flashdrive and Stalker's screams rang throughout my ears. I felt the fire in my eyes die, and I lowered back to the ground. My hood fell back, and I fell to my knees, in total shock that I had just killed one of the world's strongest defenders.

My friends all gathered around me, not able to speak. We sat in silence for a moment.

"A-A-Adrian?" Faith asked me, putting her arms around Conner. Subconsciously, I recognized her suit changing once more, the lines becoming red, and the heart replaced with a red sharp ended oval.

All our uniforms vanished as I regained control of my emotions. I knew I had to be strong, for her sake, and answering quietly, I said, "Yes, Faith?"

"Did you know that you could, you know…" She trailed off, leaving her question open ended. I knew what she meant though.

"I didn't."

Suddenly, a sparking noise sounded in the air. We all looked up, and curiously glanced around the room.

This time, I saw a flash of light on Scarlet Witch's chest.

"Conner?" I asked.

"Wasn't me," he said, just as confused as I was.

"Then what...?" I said, walking over. I leaned in closer to see wires sparking inside the hole.

"Those… are wires…" I elegantly said. I then motioned to my friends. "Check the others and make sure that they're not robots too."

Amanda rushed over to Black Widow. "She's a robot too."

Conner kneeled down over Iron Man and Vision. "These two, unsurprisingly are robots too. Kinda expected, but yeah, they're robots."

Parker walked towards Falcon, Thor, and Hawkeye.

Before getting there, he said, "Yup. Robots."

I wasn't sure. "How can you tell?"

Parker just looked at me. "X-Ray vision, remember?"

I sighed in relief. "Y'know, the only good thing to come out of this is that I didn't kill one of the strongest Avengers."

"But don't forget our new suits!" Faith said, always the optimist. "Do you know where they came from?"

"Yeah, or why your voice changed?" Amanda wondered.

"I have no idea. I let go of control, and something just… took me over." I said thoughtfully.

"But what could it be?" Parker asked.

-Barney's POV-

"Well, that went better than expected…" I trailed off. Looking at the footage, I knew Charly would have a lot of work ahead of her.

"I will get right on analyzing this data to find out how best to beat the Five." Charly said.

I glanced at her. "The Five?"

"We had to call them something."

And with that she walked out of the room.

A/N: What is taking over Adrian? Where did those suits come from? What is the strange symbol? Who is this mysterious hero? And what will he do next?

Sorry, those last two were from the original despicable me.

Oh well. Umm… next chapter we will go into the Avengers finding out about where the kids are.

Also, sixish months will have past… not in real life.

But, have no fear! I will try to update this ASAP. Also feel free to PM me if I don't do it fast enough.

This time: We are gonna start a new tradition. At the end of every chapter, I will post a song that pretty much describes this chapter. (Think of it as like the song that plays through the end Credits… [that's a good name for it]) Now, as an avid Disney fan, this chapter's song is Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. Just listen to it and you'll see that it really goes through the whole range of emotions. Just like this chapter...

Also, I kinda wanna make this a crossover… let me know your thoughts-

-In the reviews! Don't forget to Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This time, I'm going to write out the chapter before I upload the next one; just so that I don't lose thought of what is happening, and what isn't.**

 **How I write:**

 **-Important** _ **Information**_ **-**

Narration

 _Flashback narration_

"Speaking"

" _ **Adrian's hero voice"**_

 **Disclaimer: I only own the Five and Charly, along with any other OCs that appear.. Everything else is Marvel's. And if I owned Marvel, Infinity War pt. 2 would be out already.**

 **WARNING: ABUSE TAKES PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER! IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM DO I THINK THIS IS OK! HOWEVER, SEEING AS IT IS AN INTEGRAL PART OF HAWKEYE'S ORIGIN, I WILL HAVE TO WRITE IT.**

 **-Six(ish) Months Later-**

 **-Clint's POV-**

I sat in my room, twiddling my thumbs while watching Cooper and Lila play chess. They, along with Laura, had arrived two weeks after Adrian's kidnapping. The kids were so excited to have a new uncle, and I could barely keep up with them.

It had been five months, ten days, eleven hours, five minutes, and thirty seconds since Adrian had been kidnapped. I'd been counting, sharpening my already amazing archery skills, and brushing up on my hand to hand combat skills.

"Dad?" Lila asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you and Uncle…"

"Adrian, Lila."

"-Adrian going to be Avengers together?"

I stopped, my right thumb over my left. I looked up at Lila and Cooper, who were looking back at me.

"C'mere kids," I said, spreading open my arms. They ran over and sat on each of my legs.

"Now, do you guys know how old Uncle Adrian is?"

Cooper thought for a moment, while Lila guessed random answers. "23? 47? 59? 34?"

"20?" Cooper guessed.

"Not quite, Coop, but you're closer than any of Lila's guesses. He's 16."

Both Lila and Cooper's jaws dropped.

"He's only six years older than me?!" Cooper yelled.

"That's right, kiddo. Now as such, I am willing to bet that he has no training. And I don't want him to get himself hurt. I only found out that I had another brother," I stopped to consult my inner clock, "five months, ten days, eleven hours, ten minutes, and twenty-seven seconds ago."

"Woah. That's not a long time," Cooper said, trailing off into thought. "Wait, _another_ brother?"

Lila gasped. "I have _two_ uncle's?!"

I mentally facepalmed myself. "Yes, yes you do." I groaned.

"Alright guys, make yourselfs comfy; preferably not on my thighs."

Lila and Cooper moved off my legs onto the bed. They sat against the wall, looking at me with wide eyes.

 _ **-FLASHBACK SCENE CHANGE-**_

 _ **-August 6th, 1992-**_

 _ **-Big Top Circus-**_

 _ **-3rd Person POV-**_

 _It was Clint's favorite time of year. Summer was still going strong, school was just barely in sight, and best of all, the circus was coming to town!_

 _As Clint pulled Barney and Edith towards the front row, all he could think about was seeing the archers. He loved seeing them preform mind-boggling trick shots. Once, he saw an archer named Ricochet, well, cause an arrow to ricochet twelve times before hitting the bullseye._

 _Clint always knew he wanted to be an archer._

 _ **-Time Jump (3 Hours Later)-**_

 _ **-Barton House-**_

 _Tonight had been a wonderful night. While the other acts were good, Clint couldn't stop marveling over the archers, Bow and Arrow. They did the classic William Tell trick with a new twist; they shot an arrow off each others heads! While circling each other!_

 _Edith pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. "Alright everyone. Let's take ten minutes to get ready for bed, before your father gets home."_

 _Clint and Barney raced into the house on the farm._

 _(_ _ **A/N: Same farmhouse from Avengers 2.**_ _) They raced into their rooms, and grabbed their pajamas. Then they rushed off to the bathroom._

 _Barney elbowed Clint out of the way, and closed the door to the bathroom. "Move it or lose it, squirt!"_

 _Clint sat against the wall, patiently waiting his turn._

 _ **-Time Jump (8 minutes later)-**_

 _Clint sat up as the door to the bathroom finally opened. "What took you so long?"_

" _I had to pee." Barney said, shrugging it off. "G'night Mom! G'night squirt."_

" _G'night, ya purple dinosaur!" Clint yelled, hauling butt into the bathroom._

 _ **-Time Jump (4 Minutes Later)-**_

 _Clint carefully opened the door, checking to see if the coast was clear. The only thing he could hear the sound of Barney's snores a couple rooms down, the only thing in sight, the floorboards around him._

 _He started down the hallway, making sure that he could see where he was going. His ears twitched hearing the slight sound of his feet pounding across the floor._

 _Suddenly, his feet were no longer on the floor. He looked up to see the face of his father, glaring at him with crossed eyes._

 _He burped at the ten-year-old loudly, the smell of alcohol filling the air- and Clint's nose. He grunted at Clint, "Where do you think you're going, boy?"_

 _Clint gagged. "To... bed…" he said._

" _Bedtime was two minutes ago!" He yelled, causing Clint to flinch._

" _I-I'm sorry, sir. We- We just got home late-"_

" _Late? Late from what?"_

 _Clint cursed under his breath. "...the circus…"_

 _Clint's dad reeled, and dropped him on the floor. "You were out of the house without MY PERMISSION!? Oh boy, you are in so much trouble!"_

" _I-I'm s-s-sorry sir. I won't do it g-g-gain," Clint whimpered, lying on the floor trembling._

" _Damn right you won't! I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." His dad was quiet for a moment._

" _You'll sneak out to see the circus no matter what I do. So, I'll make sure you can still see them while they're in town."_

 _Clint stopped shaking and looked up at his dad. "T-thank you."_

" _But you don't need your ears to see…"_

 _ **-**_ **End Flashback-**

 **-Clint's POV-**

 **(A/N: I'm not going to go into the details of what happened to Clint. Suffice it to say that there's a reason Clint has hearing aids…**

 **Also, this is AU, so this isn't how Clint lost his hearing… but it suited my needs.)**

"I was rushed to the nearest hospital, over an hour away. When we got there, it was too late. My father had mutilated my ears beyond repair. However, with the help of some state of the art hearing aids, I'm able to hear almost as good as I could then."

Lila and Cooper stared at me with wide eyes. Tears streaked down their faces as I recounted the night I lost my hearing.

"What kind of man would do that to his own son?" Cooper said, in shock of the kind of man his grandfather was.

"But don't worry kids," I said, pulling them into a tight hug, "'cause I got out of there pretty quickly. In less than a week I was gone."

Lila perked up, face lifting, and said, "How'd you escape?"

"Well, that Saturday night…"

 _ **-FLASHBACK SCENE CHANGE-**_

 _ **-August 8th, 1992-**_

 _ **-The Woods Behind The Barton House-**_

 _ **-3rd Person POV-**_

 _Clint and Barney raced through the woods, jumping over stumps and ducking under branches. The moon shown down every so often, shedding just enough light for the pair to see where they were going._

 _Behind them, the angry shouts of their father rang through the words, followed every so often by a gunshot. Leaves rustled as he searched for the two children responsible for eating up his drinking money._

 _Clint jumped over a root of an elderly oak tree and continued dashing through the forest, ignoring the stitch in his side._

" _Are you sure we're headed the right way?" He asked Barney, who ducked under a low hanging branch._

" _Positive. We should reach the road in about five minutes. From there, we'll cross, but then we'll follow the road to the circus on the far side of town."_

 _He sighed. They were almost there._

" _But are you sure that you want to join me? Dad never did anything to hurt you," Clint wondered. He didn't want his brother to be unhappy because of him._

" _Not physically, but hearing my brother's screams every other night is not what I call 'successful parenting'."_

 _Behind them, the sounds gradually died down. The teen and the kid slowed to a jog for another minute or so, then dropped into a walk._

" _I think we lost him," Clint said between breaths._

" _Me too." Barney smiled at his brother._

 _ **-Time Jump (17 Minutes Later)-**_

 _ **-Big Top Circus-**_

" _I'm not sure…" Ringmaster Drake said. He was a tall, slender man, with dark brown locks, startlingly green eyes, and a kindly face. He looked like the kindly uncle who never married and spoiled his neices and nephews._

" _Please? We won't be any trouble. We'll… do dishes! Or set up the tents!" Barney said pleadingly._

" _Or even clean up the lion poop!" Clint said, making a face. He didn't like to clean, but if it meant getting away from his abusive father, he'd do anything._

 _Ringmaster Drake chuckled. "Well, I don't think it'll have to come to that. I think we'll take you on as acts-in-training. Do you have any talents?"_

 _Clint thought hard for a minute. "I've always wanted to be an archer. My mom always said I had the eyes of a hawk."_

 _Barney said, "I'm pretty good with a knife, or any kind of blade really."_

" _Ok. How about we call you," pointing to Barney, "Bladebane, and you," pointing to Clint, "Hawkeye."_

 _The brothers looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Ringmaster Drake!"_

" _Alright then, let me show you to your rooms."_

 _ **-Time Jump (6 Months Later)**_

 _ **-February 6th, 1993-**_

 _ **-Indianapolis Bank-**_

" _Well boys," Ringmaster Drake said, "today's the big day! Can I trust you to get the job done?"_

" _Ringmaster Drake, why do we need to get the money from this vault?" Clint asked._

" _Why, Hawkeye my boy, to make sure we have change for tonight's show. Money's a little tight ever since we hired on the new acts."_

" _But isn't this stealing?" Barney wondered._

" _Oh no." Ringmaster Drake seemed shocked that he'd think that. "No, I have permission to get the money from the vault. But in preparation for tonight's show, I must stay here and watch the other acts. Tonight, when we unveil the Weapon Wielding Warriors, I know you will astound the crowds!"_

 _Both Clint and Barney looked at each other with awestruck eyes. Tonight was going to be awesome._

 _ **-Time Jump (8 Hours Later)-**_

 _ **-Big Top Circus-**_

" _And finally, the debut performance of the Weapon Wielding Warriors!"_

 _Clint and Barney raced onto the floor, carrying weapons and waving broadly. The crowd cheered loudly for the two teens._

" _Our very own Swordsman will now test his might against the Warrior, Bladebane!"_

 _The pair pulled out sabers and circled each other._

" _Ready to be beat by a teenager?" Bladebane smirked as he advanced._

 _Swordsman and Bladebane had practiced this routine, knowing to throw the fight so that Bladebane would win. They blocked, parried, swung, until Swordsman knocked Bladebane down and said, "You will yield!"_

" _Not today!" Bladebane laughed as he blocked Swordsman's stroke. He swept Swordsman's legs out from under him, rushed over to him, and pressed his saber against his throat._

 _The audience went nuts, screaming, "Bladebane! Bladebane! Bladebane!"_

 _Said performer took a bow, and backed off._

 _Clint gulped behind his mask. It was his turn to wow the crowds._

" _And now, archer Hawkeye will shoot an arrow into the bullseye, blindfolded!"_

 _Hawkeye gave a thumbs up to the crowd. He walked to the middle of the ring, and purposefully aimed in the wrong direction._

 _The crowd shouted warnings, not that he could hear them anyways. His hearing aids were turned off, automatically done when he gave a thumbs up._

 _The eleven-year-old drew back his bow, aimed, and fired._

 _His rubber tipped arrow bounced off three poles, a man's fancy hat, the floor, and narrowly missed Ringmaster Drake's face before sinking into the middle of the target._

 _As the crowd cheered, Hawkeye's hearing aids turned on. The crowd nearly fully deafened him._

 _Suddenly, the crowd grew quiet. Hawkeye pulled off his blindfold over his mask as he turned around._

 _Standing at the entrance of the tent, a man pulled out a badge with a fancy logo on it._

" _Mister… Hawkeye, was it?" He said, pulling out a strange looking object. "I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I'm going to need you to come with me."_

 **-End Flashback-**

"And that was the end of my circus days."

Lila and Cooper had identical looks of wonder on their faces.

"What did he want?" The asked at the same time.

"Well, the strange looking object was an ICER. ( **A/N: Renders victim unconscious. From Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)** Coulson used it to knock me out and bring me onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

"And that's when I had my first interrogation…"

 _ **-FLASHBACK SCENE CHANGE-**_

 _ **-February 7th, 1993-**_

 _ **-S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier-**_

 _ **-3rd Person POV-**_

" _Clint Barton," Agent Coulson said, throwing down a file with my face on it._

" _According to this, you've been missing for six months. Do you want to explain the reason you were found in the circus ring?"_

 _Clint was quiet for a minute. He weighed how much he was going to say. Deciding to treat this carefully, he began his own mini interrogation._

" _I assume my medical records and bills are in there?" He asked in a professional tone._

 _Agent Coulson seemed surprised to have had that question asked. His eyebrows rose as he answered in a slightly intrigued tone, "Yes. All your files up until the times you disappeared are in here."_

" _What was the last thing the hospital charged my family for?"_

 _If anything, his eyebrows rose even higher, so high they almost disappeared into his hairline._

" _Medical treatment on your ears…" he said._

" _You see these hearing aids?" Clint said, tapping them with his left hand, keeping his right on the table._

" _Yes." Coulson responded, curious to see where this was going._

" _My father… no. The man who was absent all my childhood, only showing up when he saw fit, did this to me." Coulson's eyes couldn't rise any higher, but his jaw compensated by dropping._

" _My ears were torn, quite literally ripped apart, and I can only hear with these fancy hearing aids," Clint said, shuddering slowly._

 _Coulson was silent for a few minutes._

 _Clint followed suit._

 _Coulson finally spoke. "I… I'm sorry."_

" _It's not your fault."_

" _Mr. Barton," Coulson began, "I'd like to offer you S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection. A monster like this should be separated from people like you."_

" _Why do you think I joined the circus?" Clint said._

 _ **-Time Jump (5 Years Later)-**_

 _ **-February 7th, 1998-**_

 _ **-S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier-**_

" _Coulson, Barton. Report to the Director's office for mission debreifing in ten," Deputy Director Hill said._

 _The pair looked at each other and began the long trek up to the top of the Helicarrier._

 _As, they reached the hallway outside the Director's office, Coulson said, "I wonder what Fury wants this time."_

 _Clint chuckled. "Probably wants us to get him some lunch or something. That's all he ever uses us for, never 0-8-4's or new agents."_

 _Coulson ruffled Clint's hair. "Y'know, most sixteen-year-olds are concerned with getting their license, not recruiting agents for top secret government agents._

 _They arrived at the door and knocked quietly._

" _Come in," a deep voice came from inside._

 _They entered into the office._

 _Director Fury stared the two gentleman down. "Coulson, Barton. I have an important mission for you."_

 _A holographic picture of a red haired teen, around 14 years old, appeared in front of the pair._

" _This," Fury said, "is an Beta class threat."_

 _(_ _ **A/N: If you are confused about the threat level, I recommend checking out Child of the Storm. It's really good, and it goes into detail about the threat scale.)**_

" _Alright," Coulson said. "I've faced worse."_

" _Your mission is to eliminate this, 'Black Widow'. You have thirty six hours."_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

"You had to kill Auntie Nat?!" Lila shrieked, not believing her ears.

"Well, obviously he failed. She's right here," Natasha said, walking around the doorway.

"Clint?" She said, her voice softening. "We have a lead. A good one too."

Clint stood up. "What?"

"We know where Adrian is."

 **A/N: I'm so evil! Leaving you all on a cliffhanger.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter has been so long in the making! But it's like twice as long as a normal chapter, and I just wanted to make sure it was perfect.**

 **Feedback is always great! Especially on this chapter. I wasn't quite sure about the whole Flashback Idea, but I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **Today's song is Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter. Mostly for the verses and not the chorus. It talks about the family tree, robbing banks, working for others, and really the full range of emotions.**

 **I apologize for talking about Clint's deafness and child abuse. It was too hard for me to write details. I love him, and I hate to think about this side of him.**

 **Also if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me so that I can explain.**

 **I just want to let everyone know that my writing takes time, so I won't be updating as much as quick as I used to, but I promise this story will not be abandoned.**

 **Yeah, I'm not writing when Nat gets brought in. I think that part isn't best suited for this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go! Time to rescue Adrian. Now, to be fair, this is not the end of the story. Also, I decided against it being a crossover. I'll probably make another story with a crossover between my stories.**

 **-Clint's POV-**

"Alright Avengers, listen up." Captain America said. "We have no time to spare, so I'll make it quick.

"We believe Adrian and the others are being held in an MPInc facility near Las Vegas. The building has three entrances. North, west, and above. Maximoff, Banner, take the north I want you two to pose as potential investors in the MPInc brand."

"Easy as pie," Wanda said, looking to Bruce and nodding.

"Stark, Wilson, and I will take the west entrance. While I distract the guards, I want you two to sneak in and disguise yourselves as cleaning staff. Stark, I've got a faceshifter on board from Fury." He handed Stark a tablet with a bland almost generic face on it.

"Why just me?" Stark grumbled.

"You're a very recognizable person, being a multi billionaire and all." Cap said, rolling his eyes.

"Jason Scott, will be your alias. He's a current S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Special Task Forces. He's a willing volunteer, completely off the grid."

"Eh, could be worse."

"Barton, Widow, and Vision. You take the top. There's a blank spot on the blueprints, just the size of an elevator shaft. I have my suspicions."

"Yeah. Right." I snorted. "Anyone finds Adrian, send me a direct message. Otherwise, I'll be investigating the blank spot on the blueprints."

"Thor, I need you to bring in some rain. Any distractions from our team, I'll take." Cap concluded.

"It'll be my pleasure to help in any way to rescue the brother."

"Alright, Avengers. Time to assemble."

 **-Adrian's POV-**

I wiped the sweat from my back, rubbing the cloth over my aching muscles. Next to me, Conner and Parker were debating over which Avenger was the hardest to beat.

"Iron Man is totally the hardest Avenger to fight. He can shoot lasers, repulsors, and missiles at the same time! Sometimes, we get hit by him, even if our shields are up," Conner said.

"But Thor and Hulk are barely affected by our attacks. The only thing that remotely hurts them are their own weapons and Adrian's Dampening Energy Waves," Parker argued back.

"Personally, I think that when Scarlet Witch and Vision team up, they are almost unstoppable. It'd be impossible to fight the real people. And when Thor and Captain America hit each other's weapons, that almost knocks Faith out each time," I said, pulling my shirt over my body.

I don't know how much time has passed since I was first kidnapped, but I'm guessing around six months. And strangely enough, I've never been so glad to be in prison.

I've made great relationships with my team. We all sleep in a huddle on the floor of the training room, because none of us can find our old rooms. We've discovered our suits give us new powers, shields, and so much more than we originally thought.

Faith is the little sister I've never had. She is the light in this dark abyss, where robots attack everyday. And now, I fear for the person that upsets her. She is a walking army, armed with all our powers and the Avengers. She stands in as a training buddy while we wait for the robots to attack us. She's discovered the ability to activate multiple powers at once.

Parker is the coolest man I've ever met. He's a total nerd when it comes to music, whether or not it's new, old, or in between. He always makes me laugh with a new joke, or doing some wierd dance. Lately, he's discovered that he can sharpen his eyesight, focusing on one thing, and even have one eye shoot one beam, and the other shoot a different one. He said it might have to do with his lazy eye.

Conner is a little more relaxed than Parker. He can fight hand to hand really well, which, paired with his electric capabilities, makes him the perfect person to fight the former assassins. He says he's been trained in all martial arts since he was five. His new power is the ability to generate force fields. They are indestructible, and can only be taken down by his lack of focus.

Amanda is the most hyper of them all. She bounces off the walls. Screaming out loud at random times, causing all of us to jump. She calls it 'keeping us on our toes'. I call it torture. Sometimes, we use our powers on her when she does this. Her new power is replication. She uses this to escape punishment from our powers. She really does become the perfect Stalker.

As for me, well, I'm the leader. I tried to protest this, but they don't care. They call me Plaz. I've been trying to figure out the snap, the one that gives me my double harmonic. I feel… something… no. _Someone_ inside me. I call him Stephen. He is the source of our suits, and we all have a mental link to him that allows us to activate our suits. We can now do that on command.

Instead of just one new power, I've developed two. I can now create interdimensional portals, so basically I can teleport, and I can react faster than the speed of light. I don't have super speed, or a warning system, but if I'm focused on something, I can take in my entire surroundings and almost see from all angles.

And not to forget my Dampening Energy Waves. Those can briefly disrupt superhuman powers. Stephen's told me that the max amount of time they will ever work are three seconds. All my other powers can be worked at, increasing skill and endurance.

And now, all of us can easily take all the Avengers. We've had around six months of practice on the robots who come to kill us. We have yet to not beat them, because otherwise we'd be dead.

Back to now, we joined the two girls in the training room.

" _ **Ready to power on?"**_ Stephen asked through me, ready to activate our suits.

"Always," Parker said. He powered up.

"Today's my day," Conner said, shaking his head and powering up.

"If you can find me. It's Thursday," Amanda said disappearing.

"Or me. I'll take you all," Faith said, turning on her suit.

"You wish," I said as I smirked, flashing my eyes.

' _ **Alright, guys. Let's do this,'**_ Stephen said in our minds.

I lit up my fists. Parker's eyes began to glow. Shocks appeared off of Conner's fingers. Amanda disappeared. Faith's fists balled up.

We all charged towards each other.

 **-Cap's POV-**

I watched Wanda and Bruce step into the building, dressed as a pair of scientist investors, or in other words, Bruce Banner normally and his girlfriend and partner.

Stark, Wilson and I walked over to the other MPInc facility entrance dressed in blue scrubs. It was a strange requirement for maintenance employees.

We passed through the metal detectors, our weapons in tow, passed over through by Romanoff, Barton, and Vision, who had infiltrated through the roof entrance.

I gave my ticket to the guard who looked at it and said, "Henry Jones, maintenance guy."

I lowered my voice a little. "That's me, chief."

He glanced me over, walking around me. "It certainly is." He winked at me, and let me pass.

Wilson and Stark stared at me, walking through behind me.

"Dang, Henry, didn't peg you as into guys," Wilson said, wolf whistling.

"What? Eww. No!" I said, shuddering.

" _Whatever, let's find Adrian,"_ Barton's voice came over the comm.

"Sure thing," Stark said.

 **-Clint's POV-**

I stared down the elevator shaft. "This is definitely longer than three floors."

Vision, Nat and I were at the top floor, looking down the shaft. It must have gone down ten plus floors.

Vision's stone flashed. The flash traveled down the shaft, illuminating it.

"It appears to be twelve floors down."

"That's not too many more than I guessed," I said.

"However, there are only four floors with entrances. This one, the one beneath, the basement, and the bottom floor."

Nat frowned. "Then why have secret floors? Why have so much space?"

Vision's stone flashed again. "I've accessed the building files. Down beneath are several medical rooms, a surveillance central system, and an unknown room that seems to occupy the rest of the space."

"Any prison cells?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean perhaps?" I yelled. That made no sense.

"Mr. Barton. I cannot detect anything that is not on the blueprints. I cannot even determine if the younger Mr. Barton is in the building."

I just huffed and turned away. The guy literally has one of the six most powerful items in the universe, but he can't tell if my brother is in a basement of a building.

Nat lay her hand on my shoulder. "Look Barton, I get you're worried. But are we going to find him, or do you need a minute to pout."

I sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

I pulled out my bow and fired a grappling arrow. It hit the shaft and a rope sprung out. I grabbed on and started sliding down.

Above me, I heard Natasha climb onto the rope and start sliding as well. I assumed Vision would be floating down, as there's no point for him not to.

After a minute or so, I felt Vision place a hand on me. My body suddenly felt really weird. The elevator was a few feet below me, and we passed through without any troubles.

We started to free fall. I shot down a foam arrow, to cushion our fall.

I smacked down on the soft foam, and moved quickly out of the way before Nat came down. I pulled out my bow and stared around the room in front of me.

The room in front of us held a medical berth with strange metal chains. They seemed to almost glow with a reddish tint. They sat ominously in the middle of the room. All around them, medical equipment lay in pristine condition.

I glanced around the room in front of me, refusing to lower my bow until I was sure that there were no threats.

"Clear." I said. Nat's stingers came down, and Vision's stone stopped glowing.

"I sense five energy signatures of unknown origin ahead. They... are unlike anything I've ever encountered before," he said.

I stalked toward the door and threw it open to see one of the strangest sights I thought I'd ever see.

 **-Adrian's POV-**

As soon as the door opened, we all dropped our attacks and swiveled towards the door.

Three robots stood in front of the door, holding weapons and dropped jaws.

Hawkeye ran towards me. "Adrian!" He cried, throwing down his bow as he raced in my direction.

I lit up my fists. " _ **Stay back,"**_ I warned the others. " _ **I can handle this."**_

Hawkeye stopped. "What do you mean, _handle_?"

" _ **Oh, don't act like you don't know what I mean,"**_ I said, leveling my right hand towards him.

"Easy, Adrian. We just want to set you and your friends free." Widow approached, her hands poised to activate her stingers.

" _ **Like you have for the past six months?"**_ I asked.

"Ms. Romanoff," Conner said, steeping forward. " Please don't do anything you'll regret. I'd hate to have to electrocute you again."

"What do you mean, _electrocute?!"_ Hawkeye stated again.

"Younger Mr. Barton, if I may explain-"

"Oh, be quiet, robot," Parker said. "We already know why you're here. It's training time."

" _ **Enough stalling,"**_ I snarled. " _ **Let's take them down."**_

With that, I sent tendrils of energy towards the archer.

 **-Third Person POV-**

Hawkeye dove out of the way. He grabbed his bow off of his back and said, "Adrian, we're just here to save you. I've been waiting six months for this moment."

" _ **And I've heard the same story for six months,"**_ Plaz said, flicking his wrist to send balls of energy towards Vision. He dodged those, several blasts of heat energy, and electricity before halting inside a force field.

"Dang. Is it just me or did they become harder to beat?" Spark asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Flash Drive's suit began to glow nuclear green, and she sent huge chunks of concrete torn out of the ground towards the assassins. She chuckled as they dodged out of the way. "Nah, they're just becoming more creative."

Widow shot her stingers into the air around her, trying to hit the invisible Stalker. She was soon punched in the face, sending her tumbling back.

The ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was soon knocked unconscious by a flurry of punches and kicks from Spark.

Stalker reappeared. "Guess the assassin relies more on sight than anything else."

Suddenly, a yellow laser carved through her body, causing her to gasp in pain and disintegrate.

"And it seems that I don't," Vision said.

Everyone turned towards the pile of ash that was once Stalker, then to Vision, who had been freed from the force field when Spark had been shot at by Widow.

The battle stopped. None of her teammates were surprised to see the strange events, however Hawkeye was stunned, and Vision was not impressed.

"Vision, you just killed a little girl."

"What'd she look like?" Stalker said, reappearing in the other side of the room.

Vision turned quickly, losing focus on the rest of the battle. Plaz sent a bolt of turquoise energy at the android's back, causing him to fall to the ground and gasp in pain.

Lightwave shot several different eyebeams toward the arrows hurtling towards his face. "What's the matter, archer? Never seen a duplicate before?" He chuckled.

" _ **Enough of this,"**_ Plaz said. " _ **This battle is over."**_ He lowered to the ground from his spot in the center of the room.

"I agree," Hawkeye said, shooting an energy disrupter arrow at his brother.

The arrow hit the center on Adrian's chest. He tumbled to the ground unconscious.

"NO!" Faith screamed, falling to her knees.

The teens stopped in their tracks. This had never happened before. Adrian was… _defeated_.

Adrian's body writhed on the ground. Sparks of turquoise flew around his body.

 **-Adrian's POV-**

I writhed in agony on the floor, my mind filled with pain beyond measure. My body was sparking, flopping around all over on the ground. But, my mind wasn't focused on my body. I was trying to keep my mind from overfiring.

'Ste-phen, w-what's hap-happen-ing?' I thought.

I got no response.

'St-st-ephe-en?' I tried to think at him.

Still no answer.

Clearly, something was wrong. Whatever that robot had shot at me had clearly rendered me powerless, and I wasn't used to this feeling.

I started to think once more. 'Ste-' I stopped mid word. Not because I wanted to, but because my mind froze.

Literally.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

Hawkeye lowered his bow and set it on the ground. He slowly walked towards the block of ice that was his brother.

Suddenly, two pairs of invisible hands pulled him down, forcing him to lie on the ground.

"Wait! No! You don't understand! I did that for a good reason!" Hawkeye said.

"Yes, _robot,_ we know all of your reasons for freezing him." Lightwave said, shooting a blast of heat energy at Plaz, aiming to melt the ice around him.

"I'm not a robot!" Hawkeye shouted. "I'm just here to rescue Adrian, and by extension you."

"Spark, knock him out."

"With pleasure." Spark stepped forward and sent a bolt of lightening towards the downed assassin.

"WAIT!" Hawkeye cried, before the electricity struck him. When it hit, he struggled, writhing in pain.

Lightwave rolled one eye over to him, (not that anyone could see him behind the visor) keeping his lazy eye on Adrian to continue freeing him from his icy prison. But what he saw shocked him to the bone.

He watched as the real Hawkeye flopped to the ground, struggling to remain conscious. He quickly shouted, "STOP!"

Spark immediately rounded on him. "Seriously, Lightwave?! The machine took out Adrian. A lightning bolt, especially a small one, is the _least_ he deserves."

"Yeah," Stalker said, appearing behind the fallen Avenger. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Stupid admin is building them tougher. He's still online."

Lightwave shook his head. He walked towards the group. "Admin's not building them tougher. They're the real deal."

Flash Drive put her hand on Lightwave's arm, turning her lights red. "It's true. They're human. But, how can you be sure they're the real deal? Maybe… maybe they're clones?"

Spark lowered his hands, and turned towards Flash Drive. "Can we really afford to take that chance? If they're the real deal, can we rob the world of it's heroes?"

"We could ask Stephen…" Stalker offered. 'Stephen?'

'Yes, Miss Stalker?'

'Are these.. The _real_ Avengers?'

Stephen was quiet for a minute.

'It appears as though they are the real Avengers, and it seems as though the other Avengers are just outside the door.'


End file.
